Apocalypse mode
Apocalypse mode is a mode in , , , and . It returns as an Event in . ''SAS: Zombie Assault 2''/''Insane Asylum'' In Zombie Assault 2/''Insane Asylum'', Apocalypse Mode is unlocked after beating the game in normal mode. It lasts forever, and only ends when the player dies. Turrets and barricades are disabled, and continues cannot be used. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 3'' It is unbeatable in the PC version; the waves won't end and will get stronger and stronger until all players are killed. The higher Rank you are/your team is, the more zombies will spawn at the start, and the faster they will advance in strength. Sometimes, too many zombies can spawn at once if not enough are being killed; the entire game can freeze, and all the ammo may have been spent for no money or experience. On the mobile version, the player has to be Rank 25 to play this mode. After the patch where the developers added a slowdown effect to players about 5 minutes into the game, is now extremely hard until the player can get serious weapons like the ZCS Seizure. After the 10 minute mark, the zombie spawn rate will not increase anymore. By the time the player is completely immobile from being slowly slowed down, the spawn will end and player will win if all zombies are killed. ''SAS: Zombie Assault Tower Defense'' Apocalypse seems to be unbeatable on here (and will last forever), although in a sense it's "finished" at the 15 minute mark, as that is when the Achievements for 'completing' it are awarded. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 4'' Apocalypse is unbeatable, just like in the PC version of SAS 3. Parts of the maps are blocked off, while destroyed sections of walls allow for more maneuverability. Numerous bosses will eventually begin spawning, which are great for cash loot drops. The more rounds the player survives, the more points they're awarded. Tips in Apocalypse, resulting in bad lag.]] *Apocalypse is excellent for money + experience farming, if you have proper gear. *When playing this mode, always stick to the outside of the map and keep circling it. *A good strategy is to follow and go on top of the zombies when they are following another player in Apocalypse. This only works when there are overwhelming amounts of zombies, and probably works because the programmers knew that the game would crash without this feature added in. *Black Isle and the Verdammtenstadt are the best maps for Apocalypse mode, due to their large size. If you are in the Farmhouse, Airbase, or Karnivale, you will probably die very soon. * On mobile version, it is advised to camp on middle right side of the map on Verdammtenstadt to make all zombies to come through the one opening to the left of the player, and use a weapon with good reload with high damage output such as assault rifles. If done correctly, the player CAN actually go forever until he runs out of money for ammo, earning HUGE amount of XP and money. At higher Ranks with the right weapon(s), the player can survive, although Pre-Mission Power-Ups like Combat Medic will usually be a must. This is the only way to level up multiple levels with a single game. *Make sure that you and the other player(s) are going the same direction (clockwise or counterclockwise), but are not too close together. If someone dies, have that person follow or go on top of the zombies following another player. Video Footage Apocalypse Mode beaten on Verdammtenstadt with Non-Premium weapons (they're upgraded) with the exception of power-up weapons. Although the ZCS Wipeout was equipped it was never used and the armor equipped isn't upgraded. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Insane Asylum Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:Zombie Assault 3: Modes Category:SAS Zombie Assault TD Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile